<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you’re the place i want to start my beginning here (it’s you) by yoondowny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136970">you’re the place i want to start my beginning here (it’s you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoondowny/pseuds/yoondowny'>yoondowny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, briwoon are a thing, dowoon is only mentioned, jae as senior poli sci major, jaepil are whipped, wonpil as junior music major, younghyun is jae’s roommate, younghyun is the supportive roommate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoondowny/pseuds/yoondowny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>coming back to wonpil is always jaehyung’s first option. no one else, only wonpil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil &amp; Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you’re the place i want to start my beginning here (it’s you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title taken from day6 (even of day)’s landed.</p><p>also this is kinda related to my briwoon fic but this could be read as a stand-alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it’s friday night, nine pm to be exact and jaehyung decides to call it a day after spending four hours in the library to do his poli sci assignments while his brain and tummy has been demanding him to rest. his brain is fried and his tummy is growling. what a perfect combination.</p><p>being a senior in poli sci major sucks and he regrets taking this major just because he loves arguing.</p><p>and somehow he ends up in front of his roommate’s boyfriend’s dorm because first, he his dorm is locked and he left his key inside. second, his phone’s battery died because he forgot to charge it when he was doing assignments in the library. and third, he’s too tired to think in a common sense.</p><p>all he knows is his roommate younghyun isn’t in the dorm and he must be with dowoon, his boyfriend. where else younghyun would be if he’s not with dowoon? the two of them are literally attached by the hip ever since they ended up in a relationship. they’re whipped and here’s jaehyung, a handsome and fine single man (he thinks because self-love is important, people said) without anyone having a crush on him like dowoon and younghyun whipped for each other.</p><p>so probably, younghyun would be in dowoon’s dorm right now. that’s the only common sense jaehyung could think at the moment. he’d ask younghyun to borrow him the key and that’s it.</p><p>to knock or not to knock. that’s the question in jaehyung’s mind right now as his fist is hanging up in the air. if you ask why he knows dowoon’s dorm, there was once when younghyun crashed there because two of them were drunk and dowoon’s roommate was panic and ended up calling jaehyung to drag younghyun out of there.</p><p>it was a pain in the ass, honestly. but younghyun’s a good roommate so he’s okay with it, he thinks.</p><p>as jaehyung gets lost in his thought, the door suddenly being opened and he was faced with dowoon’s roommate while his fist is still up in the air. that’s the most embarrassing thing he did today.</p><p>“j-jaehyungie hyung?” a soft but worried-coated voice says. “you okay?”</p><p>finally, jaehyung puts his fist down and looks at the other person with an apologetic look, his eyes wondering somewhere, refusing to look at the latter.</p><p>“u-uh... wonpil?” he says quietly as he stares at his old converse, still avoiding wonpil as the vibe is getting awkward because of his fist incident. “is younghyun there?”</p><p>“no hyung, he’s eating outside with dowoon.” wonpil answers before taking jaehyung’s hand, taking him inside the dorm. “come in, hyung.”</p><p>jaehyung is surprised at the sudden skinship but he decides to ignore the weird feeling inside him as he steps inside the dorm and takes a seat on the couch while wonpil closes the door. his stomach growls again, reminding him that the hunger shouldn’t be forgotten.</p><p>“so wonpil.... do you have any foods?” he carefully asks as he’s dying of another embarrassment inside. it’s their second time met each other and he already displayed lots of awkward moments when all of them should’ve been hidden somehwere. “i haven’t eat for four hours and... i’m hungry.”</p><p> </p><p><br/>—</p><p> </p><p>jaehyung ended up eating two bowls of ramyeon and he feels better now. he feels alive but also dying whenever those ugly moments make a flashback in his brain.</p><p>“thank you, pillie.” he says. “you’re my savior!”</p><p>“i’m not!” wonpil flashes him a smile before taking the dirty dishes, not allowing jaehyung to complain about washing dishes.</p><p>“it’s okay, jae hyung.” he says softly as he washes the dishes. “you can rest on dowoon’s bed, the right side one. it’s more comfortable than the couch.”</p><p>jaehyung decides to listen to the younger’s words and somehow, he falls asleep as he watches wonpil washing the dishes from behind.</p><p>once wonpil finishes with the dishes, he fixes the blanket to cover jaehyung’s body and smiles as he observes the elder’s face while he’s asleep. he always thinks jaehyung is handsome but he looks tired all the time. wonpil doesn’t know why but he kinda has the urge to take care of jaehyung.</p><p>“jae hyung, you look so tired today.” he mumbles quietly. “i hope you don’t mind me taking care of you.”</p><p>wonpil quickly texts dowoon to stay with younghyun for the night and without a doubt, of course dowoon takes the offer so jaehyung could sleep properly.</p><p>and without wonpil’s realizing, a subtle smile is drawn on jaehyung’s lips as he heard what the music major said.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>jaehyung wakes up feeling better than before. he’s no longer tired and hungry and he’s alert enough not to do dumb things again. also to see wonpil’s happy face in the morning is such a blessing because he had enough seeing younghyun’s face every morning. he thinks happy wonpil could be his happy pill from now on.</p><p>“hyung, are you feeling better?” wonpil’s question breaks his train of thought about how it’d be nice seeing the younger’s face every morning.</p><p>“yeah. thanks to you, pillie.” jaehyung replies as he places his hand on wonpil’s head to ruffle the younger’s head gently. he’s usually not a fan of skinships but it just feels right when he did that to wonpil. he also notices that a pink hue slowly colors wonpil’s cheeks and he thinks it’s cute but he’s going to keep it a secret for now.</p><p>“you know, hyung....” wonpil says softly as his hands busy fidgeting with the hem of his hoodie and jaehyung thinks he’s cute when he’s shy. “you can always come here whenever you want.”</p><p>jaehyung smiles when the younger looks at him with a shy look. he doesn’t know what’s happening with him but seeing wonpil being shy makes him want to protect him. maybe it’s because wonpil is younger than him. that’s why.</p><p>“but how about dowoon?”</p><p>“well.... i can always make him stay with younghyun instead.”</p><p>“alright.”</p><p>jaehyung pats the younger’s head one more time before secretly leaving his number on the sticky notes on wonpil’s desk before he leaves. he would like to stay in contacts with wonpil for a long time.</p><p>one night with wonpil feels like home to jaehyung, it feels comforting. he feels comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>coming to wonpil’s dorm becomes a habit for jaehyung. it’s like coming home after a long day and wonpil would be there for him anytime he needs anything.</p><p>wonpil is like a home to jaehyung now.</p><p>jaehyung doesn’t do assignments in library anymore. he does it at wonpil’s now, jaehyung often tells younghyun to spend time with dowoon too, making the younger question him everytime he does that. but seeing jaehyung getting happier and less stress when he’s with wonpil, he voluntarily agrees to spend time with his boyfriend now.</p><p>even though there were some teasings came from his roommate regarding wonpil and him everytime he asks him to stay with his boyfriend instead. well, younghyun actually knows jaehyung actually has a little bit of crush on wonpil ever since he stayed at his dorm.</p><p>“you better confess to wonpil before you graduate or you’ll regret it, park jaehyung.” younghyun warns him with a mischievous smile formed on his lips. “my trustworthy source told me wonpil has a crush on you.”</p><p>jaehyung slaps younghyun’s head gently and scoffs, not believing what the younger told him. but he admits he may have that little bit crush (maybe more than a little bit) on dowoon’s roommate. of course he’d be so grateful if wonpil likes him back. he’s just too shy to admit that he wants wonpil to keep taking care of him.</p><p>“i’m staying at wonpil’s so you better take dowoon somewhere, younghyun-ah.”</p><p>younghyun replies him with a salute and a wink and he has the urge to slap his head again.</p><p>“i hate you, kang younghyun.”</p><p>“wonpil likes you, hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>coming back to wonpil is jaehyung’s habit now. wonpil is a comfortable place where he could rest and rely on.</p><p>it’s been three months and everytime wonpil greets him when he arrives, it just feels right. seeing the younger’s smile after a long tiring day is just right.</p><p>actually, jaehyung had been finding wonpil cute since the first time they met. wonpil was in a panic state back then when they met but he still managed to look cute. he wonders what kind of magic wonpil did to keep looking cute like that.</p><p>at first, jaehyung ignored it. it was just one time. but one time became two times. and two times turned into so many times. and he has learned lots about wonpil.</p><p>how wonpil would get shy and blushing when he compliment or touch him. how wonpil always stay calm and able to calm him down when he was stressed about assignments and graduating. how wonpil would always take care of him and listen to him. how at the end of the day, wonpil would hug him and tell him that he did well. he hates skinships but with wonpil, it’s just right.</p><p>it’s crazy, he thinks. to some people, three months seem like too fast for some people but it’s enough for jaehyung to figure out his feelings for wonpil. and deep down inside his heart, he hopes what younghyun said is right about wonpil liking him back too.</p><p>jaehyung is whipped for wonpil, yeah, he is.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>today is one of the day when jaehyung ended up in wonpil’s dorm again to do his assignments and wonpil just laying down on his bed as he plays with his phone, sometimes he’d stop and watches jaehyung studying from behind.</p><p>“is it hard, hyung?”</p><p>jaehyung turns around to face wonpil and he shakes his head as a reply to the younger’s question. “not really, pillie. i still can ace this.”</p><p>the younger looks at him with a pout and suddenly jaehyung has the urge to kiss him. he’s curious about the feeling when their lips touched.</p><p>he decides to test the water on wonpil today, whether younghyun’s trustworthy source is right or not. he wants to know if wonpil likes him back for real.</p><p>“don’t pout or i’ll kiss you, pil.”</p><p>jaehyung notices a bright pink hue tints wonpil’s cheeks at his statement and it’s so cute. he thinks wonpil looks pretty like this.</p><p>wonpil quickly places his palms on his blushing cheeks and jaehyung couldn’t help but chuckling softly at the younger. he’s too cute, he couldn’t help it.</p><p>“i mean.... you should rest if you’re tired.” wonpil mumbles quietly before covering himself with the blanket. “don’t want you be tired, jae hyung.”</p><p>jaehyung gets up and approaches wonpil’s bed to sit on the side of the bed, pulling the blanket gently from him. “i’m resting right now, pillie.”</p><p>“good.” wonpil replies softly. “because... if you’re sick, i have to take care of you. and... i just want you to graduate on time...”</p><p>he could see the sadness on wonpil’s eyes when he said the last sentence and he automatically pulls him into a hug, hoping he’d feel better. “i’m still going to be here even after i graduate already.”</p><p>“because i don’t feel lonely when you’re here, jae hyung.” wonpil looks at jaehyung’s with a sad eyes and he’s back to pouting again. he doesn’t want to lose the elder. “after dowoon got into a relationship, i’m always alone by myself. i’m not good at making friends but i’m glad you want to be friend with me.” he admits.</p><p>jaehyung couldn’t help but feeling happy when wonpil said that he made wonpil not lonely. someone like wonpil is not allowed to be lonely. someone like wonpil deserved to be loved.</p><p>there was a saying that fortune favours the bold one. and jaehyung decides to take a risk and confess his feelings for wonpil. he wants wonpil more than a friend. he wants wonpil not to feel lonely anymore but loved. wonpil only deserves good things.</p><p>“what if i ask you to come and stay with me after i graduate, pil?” he asks carefully as he’s reading the expression on wonpil’s face. “would you?”</p><p>“i would.” wonpil answered with a shy nod before taking jaehyung’s hands in his. “because....”</p><p>jaehyung takes a quick glance at their hands before looking at wonpil again. the younger is still shy but he notices a soft smile on his blushing face. “because?”</p><p>“because.... i like you.” wonpil replies softly. “because i like me better when i’m with you. you... listen to me and give me lots of support and advice. and... you make me feel loved.” he continues as he looks at their hands together. “that’s why i keep asking dowoon to spend his time with younghyun so i could spend my time with you.”</p><p>with that statement, jaehyung slowly closes the gap between them by pressing his lips against wonpil’s. jaehyung feels like there’s a spark inside him the moment their lips touched. wonpil’s lips just feel soft and warm against his lips and he loves it. he wants more, but soon.</p><p>“i like you too, wonpil.” jaehyung smiles and places his lips on wonpil’s forehead for a second. wonpil is too cute for him and he loves it. he loves how he could be shy but also straightforward. wonpil is unique but he loves every single thing about him. “honestly same, pil. i kept asking younghyun to take dowoon away from you so i could spend time with you.”</p><p>wonpil laughs softly at jaehyung’s confession before pulling the elder into a hug again. jaehyung’s funny comments never fail to make wonpil’s laugh.</p><p>“i guess we’re whipped, aren’t we?”</p><p>jaehyung just laughs at wonpil’s remark and his hand reaches wonpil’s hair to ruffle it softly. “then... you better get ready to move in with me when i graduate, pil.”</p><p>“but how about dowoon?”</p><p>“he has younghyun.” jaehyung laughs again. “i just want my boyfriend to be by my side. because you’re my home, pil.”</p><p>wonpil blushes again but this time at the word boyfriend.</p><p>“are we boyfriends now?”</p><p>jaehyung leans in and places a quick kiss on wonpil’s warm cheek before chuckling softly.</p><p>“yeah. we are.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“i have no friends.” - jae, 2k17.</p><p>i’m literally quoting jae rn bcs i literally have no friends so please scream about day6 and hmu my twitter <a href="http://twitter.com/desixmalz">@desixmalz</a>. :kneeling_emoji:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>